Гарри Поттер и Цена Победы
by DeathClaw
Summary: Хогвартс в осаде, Министерство разрушено, Волдеморт готов нанести рещающий удар. Но он не знает что с его Хоркруксами.Битвы, экшн, приключения. Кто же победит?
1. Обратный отсчет… 3

НАЗВАНИЕ: Гарри Поттер и Цена Победы

АВТОР: DeathClaw

ЖАНР: Экшн/приключения/драма

РЕЙТИНГ: G

ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ: Речь идет о развязке войны с Волдемортом. Хоркруксы существуют, но Дамблдор жив и Снейп на его стороне.

Хогвартс в осаде, Министерство разрушено, Волдеморт готов нанести рещающий удар. Но он не знает что с его Хоркруксами.

Битвы, экшн, приключения. Кто же победит?

СОДЕРЖАНИЕ: Финал. Рубеж. Тут решится всё…

СТАТУС: Всего 3 главы будет.

ОТ АВТОРА: Обзорьте, не ленитесь plz.

**Обратный отсчет… 3.**

- Пригнись! – заорал Рон, с риском для жизни перекатываясь за обломок стены, чтобы предупредить Гарри.

Тот успел припасть к земле как раз в тот момент, когда автоматная очередь высекала искры уже возле его плеча. Гарри стер с лица пот пополам с пылью и кровью. «Вроде не ранен, видать кровь не моя», - подумал он и дал знак Рону что надо отходить.

- Все назаааад! – Рон передал команду остальным обороняющим Северный пролом. И прикрывая отступление выстрелами из пистолета, пополз на животе к Гарри, который не двигался с места.

- Ты что прилип? – агрессивно спросил Рон друга. – Вот черт… - добавил он уже другим голосом.

Гарри тщетно пытался остановить кровь. Нога немела и жгла попеременно, чуть выше колена красовалось входное отверстие пули. Выходного – не было…

- Дьявол, пуля в ноге, - выдохнул Избранный. – Мне не добраться… Я не дойду…

Шок от раны, словно яд проникал в разум, затмевая его и не давая сосредоточится.

- Я тебя вытащу, - скрипнул зубами Рон. – Не шевелись, я сейчас что-нибудь придумаю.

Со стороны Астрономической башни ветер доносил крики. Дым и чад от взрывов разъедал глаза и заставлял кашлять. Друзья остались одни в проломе, некому было уже защищать этот участок стены. Все основные силы осажденных были у ворот, там шел жаркий бой. Не было похоже, что кто-то сейчас придет на помощь Избранному.

Сверху упала тень, и секундой позже с парапета стены спикировал кто-то на метле. Гарри и Рон одновременно подняли оружие, но тут же опустили.

- Гермиона, - усмехнулся Рон, - ты так и не научилась правильно держатся на метле. Значит есть еще вещи, которым ты никогда не научишься.

- А ты все такой же лапоть, Рон, - в тон ему улыбнулась Гермиона. - Самый деликатный, как всегда. Гарри, держи свой Всполох и лети отсюда в больничное крыло. Мы с Роном доберемся на этой развалине.

И она похлопала по древку старую «Комету-16».

На своей любимой метле Гарри почувствовал себя немного лучше от свежего воздуха, он сразу набрал высоту и вылетел из облаков гари от пожарищ Запретного леса, а Рон с Гермионой сразу направились в штаб Ордена – в Башню Гриффиндора. С высоты птичьего полета открывался изумительный… и ужасный вид. Защитники еще удерживали внутренний двор крепости, но самый отдаленный Северный участок стены охраняли только добровольцы из старших курсов, с которыми сегодня весь день бок о бок воевал и сам Гарри. Там в стене был пролом – это подрывники Пожирателей постарались. Но проход был очень узок, поэтому оборонять позиции было полегче. Правда, до того момента, когда Волдеморт подтянул к Хогвартсу автоматчиков. К несчастью, магглы-наемники воевали на стороне Армии Змея. У защитников было всего несколько трофейных автоматических пистолетов, и ими пользовались те, кто знал как они работают. А таких из добровольцев было немного.

На Южной стене было тихо. Там на стене сидели Хаффлпафцы с простенькой миссией – дать знак если наступление начнется с их стороны. Но такая опасность была маловероятна, поэтому на ту часть периметра выделили «необстрелянных» и совсем неумелых бойцов.

Вообще идея привлечь учеников к обороне крепости принадлежала изначально Аластору Грюму, и была разнесена в пух и прах доводами профессора Макгонагалл. Однако в один прекрасный день после атаки на Министерство все уцелевшие маги перебрались в Хогвартс – последний рубеж обороны. Теперь весь первый этаж занимало Министерство, и Гарри было очень тяжело постоянно выдерживать тонкие намеки и аккуратные расспросы Министра Магии Скримжера. А после неожиданной атаки Школы дементорами в беде оказались все, и студенты сражались наравне с аврорами.

Тогда-то и был сформирован отряд студентов-добровольцев не моложе 5-го курса. Командиром отряда Министр назначил его, Гарри Поттера.

Это было не так плохо, как сначала казалось. Гарри обучал свое подразделение, как мог. Рон здорово помог с тактикой, сказались его шахматные навыки. Гермиона каждый день раскапывала в Запретной секции библиотеки разные потрясные проклятья и формулы. В общем, жизнь продолжалась.

Однако теперь Северный пролом они потеряли, и теперь у Волдеморта был хороший шанс – лазейка в крепость была открыта. Гарри лихорадочно думал, как перекрыть ему проход во внутренний двор…

Голову сжало тисками боли, и парень чуть было не потерял управление. Он выровнял полет и попытался дышать глубоко и не так часто, провел рукой по повязке на ране. Гермиона отлично поколдовала – повязка даже не промокла. Но слабость и головокружение не отпускали, и Гарри взял курс на больничное крыло.

На подлете он понял, что вот-вот потеряет сознание, и влетел в госпиталь прямо на метле. И на полном ходу чуть не врезался в профессора Снейпа, который чудом успел отскочить.

- Поттер, какого дьявола ты тут вытворяешь! Снова блещешь сомнительной репутацией игрока в квиддич или просто давно мечтал сбить меня с ног?

Гарри тяжело сполз с метлы и покачнулся, сдерживая проклятья. Вовремя подоспела Джинни, которая помогла Избранному устоять на ногах.

- Он просто ранен, разве вы не заметили? – крайне зло сказала она.

- О, мы просто не можем друг без друга, где одному нечего сказать появляется подружка…

- Хватит. – К ним подошла профессор Макгонагалл. – Северус, у мадам Помфри заканчивается крововосстанавливающее зелье.

- Иду, Минерва, хотя мисс Грэнджер могла бы этим заняться.

- Она и Рем Люпин помогают ставить защитные сооружения напротив Северного пролома. Он уже практически в руках врага, вы знаете?

- Ну конечно, Поттер и его однокашники там делали вид что держат оборону… Неудивительно, что пролом взяли.

Макгонагалл строгим взглядом дала профессору понять, что разговор окончен.

- Поттер, - она повернулась к Избранному, который все еще скрежетал зубами от злости и негодования, глядя на удаляющегося Снейпа. – Идите к Помфри, она даст вам зелье для восстановления крови и осмотрит вашу рану. Потом с мисс Уизли идите в штаб, там будет экстренное совещание Ордена.

Гарри кивнул, но в груди у него клокотало и рычало. Макгонагалл стала с ним жутко официальна после того, как в Хогвартс переехало все Министерство. Хотя ей и надо было такой быть рядом с Министром, оправдать ее все же было очень трудно.

Приняв зелье Гарри растянулся на кровати не раздеваясь, ожидая пока сойдет слабость. Джинни присела у него в ногах. На других кроватях лежали еще не излечившиеся от ран Чарли Уизли, Кингсли Шеклбот и сам Аластор Муди. Он забавно отбивался от Помфри и рвался обратно в бой. Тут он увидел в одной из кроватей Невилла.

- Неевилл! Ты-то каким чудом тут оказался? – крикнул ему Гарри.

- Привет! Я попал под Империо, но совсем чуть-чуть, Джинни сбила этого Пожирателя с ног. Я устоял от Империо, представляешь!

В его голосе было столько гордости, что Гарри не стал рассуждать о том, что Джинни скорее всего спасла Невиллу жизнь. Некоторые Пожиратели насылали Империо на защитников, а потом приказывали жертвам атаковать своих. Хитрый и одновременно простой план деморализовать волю, ведь атаковать друга может далеко не каждый.

Вместо этого он повернулся к Джинни.

- Вот молодец! Ты отлично сражалась, и я сам видел какие штуки ты умеешь колдовать. У меня бы так не получилось.

- Не заливай, ты же меня этому сам научил, - улыбнулась она.- Но мне все равно приятно услышать это от тебя.

Она чмокнула Гарри в лоб и выбежала из госпиталя.

Через полчаса наконец наступил долгожданный прилив сил. Гарри встал и, прихрамывая, пошел на собрание Ордена.

В гостиной Гриффиндора теперь не было уютных кресел, лишь офисные столы и простые стулья. Присутствовали Министр Скримжер (обозреватель), Макгонагалл (зам.директора), Тонкс (разведка), Артур Уизли (дела магглов), Дэн Форхо (спец по артиллерии и вообще по оружию), и еще несколько малознакомых магов из разных объединений и представительств. Но не было Дамблдора. Он в последнее время часто пропадал неизвестно куда. То есть Гарри знал куда, но кроме его и ближайших друзей больше никто.

Докладывала Тонкс. Гарри опоздал, но конец ее выступления ёмко и кратко характеризовал паскудность сложившейся ситуации.

- Антиаппарационный барьер мы пока не преодолели, похоже что его установили вокруг Школы без щелей и трещин. Каминная сеть отключена. Связи с внешним миром практически нет. Дэн предлагал маггловские методы связи, но электроника у нас тут не работает. Нас обложили, как лису в норе, осталось только решить – сидеть взаперти или сражаться?

- Но Нимфадора, - вставила Макгонагалл едко, - неужели мы сидим без дела?

- Северный пролом практически потерян, ворота держатся на честном слове, - так же ядовито заметил Скримжер, быстро взглянув на Гарри. – И где, черт побери, Дамблдор! Как он преодолел барьер?

- Директор не обязан посвящать кого бы то ни было в свои планы, - прохладно возразил Гарри. Он имел право слова как командир отряда и представитель студентов Хогвартса.

- Вас забыли спросить. – ответил колкостью кто-то из Авроров Скримжера. Но тот поднял руку, пресекая все разногласия по этому вопросу.

- У нас осталось совсем мало времени, - поднялся Артур. – Сами-Знаете-Кто подтягивает свежие силы. Теперь, когда у него на службе маггловское оружие, мы в большой опасности.

- Да, Артур, - откликнулся Скримжер. – Нам бы всем хотелось знать, на что способно это оружие. То, что мы пока что видели впечатляет, безусловно. Но все же это не конец света.

- Не конец света, но близко к тому, - мрачно возвестил Дэн.

Артур продолжил:

- У нас нет ничего такого, что мы могли бы противопоставить таким вещам как пулемет. А еще у них есть летающая машина, вертушка.

- Вертолет, - так же меланхолично поправил Гарри.

В эту секунду в воздухе промелькнула вспышка огня, и на колени Избранного мягко опустилось перо феникса.

Он знал что делать. О сигналах Гарри и Дамблдор условились еще давно. Поэтому Гарри не объясняя ничего рванул в кабинет директора.

По пути на седьмой этаж он неожиданно наткнулся на человека, видеть которого он не хотел больше по гроб жизни…

- Мистер Поттер, - сладко пропела Умбридж, - куда это мы так спешим? Неужто директор вернулся?

Гарри хотел ее проигнорировать, но она устремилась за ним. «Вот привязалась…» - подумал парень и прибавил ходу, несмотря на только что вылеченную ногу.

- Я все же узнАю, куда ходит директор, Поттер. Я обязательно узнаю, - сказала Умбридж ему вслед, отставая.

У гаргульи Гарри огляделся и тихо шепнул пароль «кефирный абрикос». Теперь пароль от кабинета знали только члены Ордена, чтобы вот такие вот дамы как Умбридж не ходили куда не следует…

Дамблдор выглядел страшно уставшим, но довольным.

- Проходи, Гарри, у меня хорошая новость. Я нашел Чашу.

- Вы нашли последний скрытый Хоркрукс? – не веря своим ушам воскликнул Гарри.

- Не забывай, что змея остается на данный момент жива и находится сейчас рядом с хозяином, однако… Нда, я нашел его. Но видишь ли… Существует одна небольшая проблема….

To be continued….


	2. Обратный отсчет… 2

**Обратный отсчет… 2.**

- Существует одна небольшая проблема….

Гарри почувствовал, что ему срочно надо сесть. Он сразу понял, что предстоит какая-нибудь головокружительная авантюра с низкими шансами на выигрыш.

- Видишь ли, - продолжил Дамблдор, сцепив руки замком и глядя поверх них. – Мы с тобой по-прежнему не нашли Хоркрукс в артефакте Гриффиндора, но времени у нас совсем не осталось. Придется действовать очень быстро и, возможно, неосмотрительно. Волдеморт каждую минуту может преодолеть сопротивление Школы. Поэтому мы идем за Чашей прямо сейчас.

- Мы? – радостно воскликнул Гарри. – Вы пойдете со мной?

- Да, разумеется… Хотя я сомневаюсь, что смогу тебе помочь. Я не смог преодолеть некоторые преграды на пути к Хоркруксу. Там может пройти только Змееуст, тут Волдеморт грамотно рассудил защитить часть своей души. Но вот что за той дверью я, к сожалению, понятия не имею. И это и есть, собственно, небольшая проблема...

Такая неуверенность очень не понравилась парню. Кому хочется соваться неизвестно куда, где неизвестно что охраняет часть души заклятого врага? Но виду он не подал, а сразу поднялся и изобразил на лице готовность действовать прямо сейчас.

Дамблдор проницательно посмотрел на него и вздохнул. Но тоже поднялся и подошел к фениксу.

- Нас перенесет Фоукс. Держись крепче…

В это время в в Штабе…

- Чертов Поттер, пять минут посидеть спокойно для него уже подвиг, - проворчал Дэн, глядя как за Гарри закрывается портрет. Макгонагалл раздраженно пошелестела пергаментами, разложенными на столе.

- Мы так и не решили, что делать с той летающей машиной, - напомнила она. – Из-за нее защитники не могут даже высунутся из-за стены или подняться на башни – их сразу начинают обстреливать.

- На вертушку можно попробовать вместе наложить Вингардиум Левиоса, - подал голос Флитвик, которого почти никто не заметил в дальнем углу. На его правой руке красовалась фирменная повязка мадам Помфри – профессор часто проверял посты, бегая по открытым местам.

- Не думаю, что мы на таком расстоянии сможем опустить машину на землю, - вздохнул Артур. – Но можно хотя бы попытаться…

В комнату с трудом протиснулась Умбридж, зацепившись за портрет бантом на кудрявой голове. Бант съехал в сторону.

- Вы знаете, что директор вернулся? Он о чем-то совещается с Поттером, пока мы тут решаем, как спасти Школу.

- Мы! – гневно воззрилась на нее Макгонагалл.

- Это немыслимо! – Руфус Скримжер ударил кулаком по столу.

- Держите себя в руках, - резко одернула его декан Гриффиндора. – То, что вас пригласили обосноваться в Школе, еще не значит, что вы в ней хозяин.

Несколько секунд они сверлили друг друга взглядами. Первым сдался Министр, не сказав ни слова он взял трость и отошел к окну. Обстановка несколько разрядилась.

Умбридж бесцеремонно заняла место Скримжера, хотя ее никто не звал. Сидящий рядом Дэн сразу отодвинулся, хотя для этому ему пришлось практически навалится на Тонкс. Умбридж, однако, еще не все сказала.

- Директор, конечно, позволяет себе открыто игнорировать наши собрания, (при слове «наши» Макгонагалл опять хмуро посмотрела на Амбриджиху), но нельзя игнорировать присутствие независимых наблюдателей от Министерства Магии.

- Независимых? – усмехнулся Дэн, но Тонкс его пихнула локтем в бок.

- Не понимаю, на что вы намекаете, мистер Форхо, - уже гораздо прохладнее заявила Умбридж.

- Да я не намекаю, я прямо говорю, - несмотря на второй увесистый тычок острого локотка Тонкс, Дэн не собирался останавливаться. – Ваши люди проводят агитационно-психологическую работу со студентами, ваши плакаты уже по всей школе расклеены, и как это не ужасно, некоторые призраки следят за членами Ордена по вашему приказу.

- Мы в ответе за младшее поколение, так как нельзя допустить, чтобы они стали такими неблагодарными ограниченными хамами, как некоторые. Общественность должна знать, какие действия предпринимает Орден, чтобы защитить Школу и ее обитателей.

Ден нахмурился, но, игнорируя протестующий взгляд Макгонагалл, продолжил:

- И красивые описания наших действий и планов стремительно появляются в газетах, через которые Пожиратели постоянно в курсе наших дел!

Лицо Умбридж злобно перекосилось, съехавший бант дополнял картину.

Но никто так и не подрался. Скримжер вдруг отвернулся от окна и тихо, но властно сказал каким-то деревянным голосом:

- Замолчите и слушайте. Скоро от Хогвартса не останется ничего выше фундамента.

К нему повернулись все присутствующие. Никто не помнил, чтобы Скримжер позволял себе слабость и дрожь в голосе. Выглядел он не лучше. Бледный и с каменным лицом, он наконец сказал:

- Прислушайтесь.

Люди оглядывались, стараясь не шуметь. Где-то далеко, со стороны Запретного леса медленно что-то гудело, и сильный ветер бил в темнеющие окна. Но до заката оставалось еще два часа…

- А теперь подойдите к окну. – так же отстраненно и сухо закончил Министр, делая шаг в сторону, чтобы освободить место.

- Разрази меня гром… - только и смог пробормотать Дэн, потому что никто больше не нашел что сказать.

Издалека на Хогвартс медленно, но неотвратимо надвигался гигантский смерч, легко выдергивая из земли столетние дубы и поднимая пыль выше самой высокой башни Школы.

В это время далеко отсюда…

Гарри и Дамблдор вышли из огненного вихря у подножия каменных полуразрушенных стен какого-то угрюмого старого замка. Местность вокруг представляла собой холмистую серую и однообразную пустошь с редкими высохшими деревьями и колючими кустарниками. Холодный ветер приносил колючий снег.

- Профессор, это часом не старая обитель Слизерина, о которой Гермиона вычитала в старых Пророках?

Дамблдор отпустил феникса полетать вокруг и ответил:

- Она, если мои расчеты верны – Хоркрукс тут. Волдеморт обитал здесь до того, как стал внешне тем, кого ты знаешь. Тут он проводил свои эксперименты с Черной магией, изменившие его внешность.

- Но где же он спрятал свою душу? – Гарри еще раз осмотрел выщербленные ветром стены и башни. - Замок велик, и у нас не так уж много времени, чтобы исследовать его.

- Времени, если быть точным, у нас нет совсем, - вздохнул Дамблдор, приподнимая воротник от холодного ветра. – Идем, я покажу тебе ту дверь.

Внутренний двор замка был еще гаже, чем снаружи. Провалившиеся своды, неровные вздыбленные плиты пола, заросшие колючками. Тут было холоднее, чем за воротами, видимо сквозняки проточили множество щелей и трещин в стенах. Нигде ни души и тишина, не считая хруста песка со снегом под ногами и свист ветра.

- Мерзкое местечко, - уронил Гарри.

Директор промолчал.

- Нам нужен спуск вниз, - спустя несколько минут сказал он. – Здесь где-то был люк, видимо его засыпало.

- Вниз? – мрачно усмехнулся парень. – Наверно там еще противнее, если это возможно…

Гарри поднял руку с палочкой и сказал:

- Flamme Maximus Incendio!

Из палочки струей вырвался огонь и быстро выжег весь снег в радиусе 20м.

- Откуда ты знаешь это? – удивился Дамблдор. – Это же из запрещенной секции!

- Гермиона научила, - пожал плечами Гарри и пошел к люку, обнаруженному в полу под талой водой.

- Мдя… Грязновато тут, - сказал парень, вглядываясь в темноту подвала. И не дожидаясь комментария директора стал спускаться по ржавой лестнице вниз – колодец был глубокий и снизу воняло сыростью.

– Подождите наверху, пока я не спущусь до конца! – добавил Гарри. – Непохоже, что лестница выдержит нас обоих.

Оскользаясь на проржавленных ступеньках колодезной лестницы, Гарри спускался ниже и ниже, и все меньше становился круг света вверху. Неожиданно нога парня вместо ступеньки опустилась в воду, такую ледяную, что Гарри чуть не сорвался вниз.

- Люмос, - сказал он, и рассмотрел коридор, похожий на гигантскую трубу, на дне которой застаивалась гнилая вода.

- Омерзительно, - вздохнул Гарри, и, задрав голову, крикнул: - Спускайтесь!

Через 10 минут они уже стояли по щиколотку в ледяной воде у круглой стальной двери без замков и замочных скважин, но с декоративной змеей по краю.

- Это смутно мне напоминает подземелья Хогвартса и Тайную комнату, - сказал Гарри. И ехидно добавил: - Надеюсь, тут нет василисков…

Дамблдор усмехнулся:

- Если что, Фоукс в любое время принесет тебе шляпу с мечом Гриффиндора.

- Лучше бы он принес мне пулемет, но я отвлекся…

И Гарри прошипел на языке змей – «Откройся».

Дверь заскрипела, заскрежетала, и медленно начала поворачиваться вокруг вертикальной оси… но застряла, так и не открывшись полностью. В щель не смог бы протиснутся даже мальчик. Из-за двери дохнуло затхлостью.

- Запах такой, будто что-то сдохло, потом разложилось и опять сдохло, - хмыкнул парень.

- С каких это пор ты обзавелся таким блестящим чувством черного юмора? – спросил Дамблдор, улыбаясь.

- С тех пор, как пообщался со Снейпом, где ж еще… Нам надо отойти подальше.

- Ты хочешь взорвать дверь? – понимающе кивнул директор, отходя назад. – Давай лучше я.

- Как знаете.

Дамблдор взмахнул палочкой и провел черту поперек коридора, устанавливая защитный барьер. И устремил руку к заклинившей двери. Гарри на всякий случай прикрыл голову рукой. Но через барьер слышно было только хлопок, вздрогнул под ногами каменный пол, и на стенах появились кривые росчерки трещин. Когда пыль осела, барьер исчез, и взору предстала вывернутая круглая дверь, лежащая в осколках. С потолка все еще сыпался песок, и Гарри сказал, стряхивая его с волос:

- Чуть потолок не обрушился…

- Чуток переборщил, - беззаботно отозвался Дамблдор. – Что же это, там, за дверью?

Гарри посмотрел вперед, подняв зажженую палочку. Но свет не проникал дальше полуметра в проход. На месте, где была дверь, остался какой-то рубеж, за который свет пробивался с видимым трудом. Темнота там была чернильно-черная и пульсирующая.

- Сначала я, как всегда, подожди пока я вернусь, - и Дамблдор шагнул вперед. Его фигуру моментально поглотила тьма.

Гарри медлил, чувствуя что всё его существо противится этому шагу, но директор не выходил уже несколько минут. Наконец из темноты показалась его рука, он шел вслепую, поэтому Гарри взял его руку и помог выйти.

Дамблдор выглядел неважно, он был бледен и хрипло дышал.

- С вами все в…

- Нет, - с одышкой ответил он, держась за грудь. – У меня не вышло, попробуй ты. Правда, я так и не понял – они реагируют на звуки или на движения?

- Кто ОНИ? – спросил Гарри, но директор опустился у края стены на пол.

На сомнения времени не было, парень поднял палочку и шагнул в беспросветную темень.

Она приняла его ласково и мягко, укутав его душной тьмой, и Гарри практически ослеп. Тишина давила на уши, и казалось, что стены комнаты сдавливают тело, хотя комната была скорее всего просторной. Не слышно было ни звука.

«Ну я и влип, - подумал Гарри. – Мало того, что дышать нечем, так еще и Хоркрукс искать в этом аду кромешном…»

Пока он медленно шел вперед, его не покидало неприятное ощущение, будто за ним наблюдают. Кто-то смотрел на него из темноты, тот, кого нельзя увидеть. И чем сильнее было это чувство, тем труднее становилось идти вперед.

…Минуты тянулись часами, казалось что этот путь никогда не закончится, однако вдруг Гарри зажмурился от яркого света – и вышел к небольшому постаменту у большой каменной фигуры какого-то мифического животного. Постамент был весь покрыт пылью, но на нем в свете негаснущего факела сияла та самая Чаша с резными фигурками барсука.

Гарри мучительно пытался найти скрытую ловушку, углядеть какую-либо опасность, но кроме как холодного взгляда в затылок ничего не происходило, и это здорово действовало на нервы.

«Да какого чёрта…» И он схватил Кубок и рванул назад так быстро, как только мог. Однако произошло сразу несколько вещей…

Развернувшись, Гарри не увидел впереди света, он не знал куда бежать, но помчался туда, где предположительно был выход. Но он влетел в какую-то тягучую жизкость, видимо, свисающую с потолка, и чуть не приклеился намертво – пришлось пожертвовать рукавом мантии. Через несколько секунд сзади послышался скрежет, и что-то большое очень быстро бежало за ним. Оглянуться не было времени, и Гарри бежал что есть сил, сжимая в руке холодный металл Хоркрукса. Если он сразу взял неплохую скорость на старте, он мог расчитывать на хорошую фору. Мантия цеплялась за эти висящие штуки, рвалась трудно и сильно тормозила бег, грохот бегущего сзади существа надвигался, и Гарри вслепую выпустил несколько проклятий через плечо назад, но это не подействовало. Мгновением позже его ботинок наткнулся на эту липкую штуку, и она цепко обхватила его за ногу. Парень упал и проехался на животе, но гадость спружинила и оттянула его назад.

Впереди словно через пелену тумана уже еле светился выход, Гарри рванулся вперед, но его уверенно тащили назад за ногу. Паника отравляла мозг, воздух забивал легкие и не давал дышать, животный страх ядом разползался по телу.

Сглатывая проклятья, Избранный дернулся, но лишь вляпался рукой в черную липкую паутину. Она опускалась с потолка кусками и прядями, и одна уже коснулась его живота, приклеивая парня к полу.

Ловушка Волдеморта захлопнулась.

…Но вдруг засиял, заискрился золотой свет. Фоукс прилетел на помощь …


End file.
